Night School: Tras los muros de Syltus
by Eva.De Styles Borras
Summary: Syltusnoesunaescuela normal.Trassusmurosseescondeunsecretoquesoloconoce nlos alumnoselegidos y enel queestáninvolucrados algunas de laspersonas más influyentes del mundo.Antesquede que seademasiadotarde,Kimikotendráqueaveriguar queesconden suscompañeros yla razón por laque ella está ahí.UN MUNDO DE MISTERIO,UN MUNDO DE SECRETOS,UN MUNDO DE PELIGROS Y DOS AMORES ENTRE LOS QUE ELEGIR


Que onda ¿como están? espero que bien y pues le quiero agradecer a AliceXS por su review para corregirme.

Hola de nuevo en este Fic haré una historia nueva en lo que pienso para mejor mi otra historia para ustedes y pues este va ser como libro de "Night School" y tengo el 2 que continua el libro pero este será el segundo fic que hago y pues no tengo mas palabras para decir...LOS DEJO PARA QUE LO LEAN

Yo: -Estoy jugando lego´s con mi primo y mi brother(Fucking guys jeje es broma JeJeJe :p)-

Fer: -(Haciendo tonterías)-

Paco:- (gritando)-

Yo: -YA CÁLLENSE !-molesta-

Raimundo: -Eres tan linda cuando te enojas.-

Yo: -Jeje lo lamento a veces saco el Fua o...bueno ese es mi carácter- *sonrojada*

Raimundo: *sonrojado* Lo...se...Te quiero-susurrándome-como amiga.-

Yo: -susurrando a Raimundo- Yo también.-

Fer a Omi y a Clay: -Que estan haciendo los tortolitos?-

Omi y Clay: -Conversando cosas personales.-

Fer: -Ohhhhh!-

Clay: -Escuche que Raimundo quiere que tu Eva sea su novia-

Fer: Uhy los novios.

Yo y Raimundo: ¬¬ n.n+

* * *

UNO

-¡Date prisa!-dijo Jack a Kimiko.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Ya casi he terminado.

Con los dientes apretados, Kimiko se acuclilló en la oscuridad para pintar la última "S" mientras Jack arrodillado junto a ella, la alumbraba con una linterna. Sus voces resonaban en el pasillo desnudo. El foco de luz que iluminaba la obra tembló ligeramente cuando se rió entre dientes. De repente dieron un respingo habían oído un chasquido unas luces parpadearon a lo lejos antes de proyectarse en el vestíbulo del colegio.

Dos uniformes se perfilaron en el umbral de la entrada.

Kimiko dejo caer el brazo, despacio, sin retirar el dedo del aerosol de pintura dibujándole así a la letra de una especie de cola grotesca que bajaba por la puerta del despacho el director hasta el sucio suelo de linóleo.

-Corre-grita Jack.

En cuanto la palabra salió de sus labios, Kimiko huyó por el amplió pasillo. El chirrido de la suela de sus tenis resonaba hueco en el silencio del Instituto Brixton. No volteó a mirar si Jack la seguía.

Ignoraba dónde se habían metido los demás, pero el padre de Clay lo mataría si volvían a agarrarlo con las manos en la masa. Kimiko dobló una esquina como alma que lleva al diablo y enfilo un tramo de pasillo sumido en tinieblas. Distinguió un resplandor verdoso al fondo, el aviso de una salida de emergencia.

Un estremecimiento de euforia le recorrió el cuerpo mientras corría hacia la que iba a ser su salvación. Iba a conseguirlo, se iba a librar.

Casi estampándose contra la puerta doble, empujó con todas su fuerzas la barra que había de abrirle paso a la libertad.

No cedió.

Incapaz de dar crédito, volvió a empujar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

_Maldita sea. Si no fuera por que acabo de cometer un acto de vandalismo,_penso,_ lo denunciaría al periódico local._

Escudriñó el amplio pasillo, desesperada. La policía se interponía entre ella y la entrada principal. Y la única salida trasera estaba cerrada.

Tenía que encontrar otra vía de escape.

Contuvo el aliento para juzgar el oído. Las voces y los pasos se dirigían hacia ella.

Hundió la cabeza, con las manos en las rodillas. Las cosa no podían acabar así. Sus padres la iban a hacer pedazos. ¿Detenida tres veces en un año? Como si no hubiera sido bastante fastidio que la matricularan en aquel maldito instituto ¿Adonde la enviarían ahora?

Corrió hacia una puerta cercan.

_Uno, dos, tres pasos._

Probó la manija.

Cerrada.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la siguiente.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatros pasos._

Cerrada.

Estaba corriendo directamente hacia la policía. Aquello era una locura.

Por fin, la tercera puerta se abrió. Un almacén.

_¿Dejan el almacén abierto pero cierran las aulas? Los que dirigen este instituto son unos idiotas._

Deslizándose con suma cautela entre los estantes atestados podía identificar en la penumbra, dejó que la puerta se cerrará a su espalda mientras trataba de recuperar se cerrará a su espalda mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Una oscuridad negra como la boca de lobo envolvía. Extendió una mano fuerte-justo delante de los ojos- y no pudo verla. Sabía que estaba ahí; notaba su presencia. Sin embargo, la imposibilidad de percibirla la desorientó un momento. Al estirar los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio, empujó un montón de papel apilado. A tientas, luchó por evitar que cayera.

Oía voces amortiguadas procedentes del exterior, sonaban muy lejanas. Sólo tenía que esperar unos instantes y se habrían ido. Apenas unos minutos más.

Hacía calor sofocante.

_Tranquilízate._

Contó sus pesadas respiraciones..._Doce, trece, catorce._

Era inútil. ya había empezado. Aquella sensación de estar atrapada en un bloque de cemento sin poder respirar. El corazón le latía a mil, el miedo le cerraba la garganta.

_Por favor Kimiko,_ se suplicó así misma. _Solo cinco minutos más estarás a salvo. Los chicos no te delatarán._

Aquello no iba bien. Estaba mareada, asfixiada.

Tenía que salir de allí.

El sudor le resbalaba por el rostro y el suelo parecía mecerse bajo sus pies; extendió la mano hacia la manija de la puerta.

_No, no, no, no es posible._

El interior de la hoja era completamente liso.

Frenética, palpó la totalidad de aquella puerta inamovible y después la pared de alrededor. Nada. Imposible abrirla desde el interior.

Empujó la hoja, repasó los rebordes con las uñas, pero no cedía. Sintió que le faltaba aire.

La oscuridad era completa.

Con los puños cerrados, aporreó aquella puerta lisa e implacable.

-¡Socorro! No puedo respirar. ¡Abran!

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Auxilio! ¿Por favor?

Le horrorizó el tono suplicante de su propia voz. Apoyó la mejilla contra la hoja y boqueó entre sollozos para tomar aire mientras golpeaba la madera con las manos.

-Por favor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió al fin, lo hizo tan de repente que Kimiko se precipitó directamente a los brazos de un agente de policía.

Sin soltarla, el hombre dio un paso atrás para enfocarle los ojos con el haz de una linterna, reparando así un aspecto desgreñado y en sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Por encima de ella, el agente dirigió una sonrisa burlona a un segundo policía.

Fue entonces cuando Kimiko vio a Jack, cabizbajo y sin gorra. El segundo agente, que lo tenía aferrado por el brazo sonrió a su vez.

* * *

**Cuando todos ocultan algo ¿en quién puedes confiar?**

**Espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el capítulo 2 Chao**

**Dejen reviews y comentarios. Cuídense **


End file.
